Just Like You
by IFeelTheChemicalsKickingIn
Summary: Blaine has decided it's time to tell Kurt how he feels about him, but what is Kurt trying to hide?
1. Chapter 1

Kurt looked up from his history book to sneak another look at his best friend who was sitting cross legged, opposite him on the bed. Luckily for Kurt, Blaine had his eyes closed and he was nodding his head to the beat of a song he was listening to through his headphones.

Kurt couldn't help but smile at how adorable he looked. Blaine had taken to washing out all the gel from his hair as soon as the school day finished. (Kurt silently hoped it was because of the time a few weeks ago when he told Blaine how good he looked with his wild curls untamed). Kurt's eyes made their way down his body. He was wearing a pair of grey sweat pants and a blue Dalton T-shirt, which looked like it was a couple of sizes too big for him.

He stared for a moment, just below where the sleeves ended, at Blaine's biceps. It took every bit of Kurt's self control not to lunge forward then and there and run his tongue along the defined muscle. He could just imagine what it would taste like... He felt a blush creep onto his face and he quickly looked back down at his text book and tried to continue studying.

Blaine's eyelashes flickered on his cheeks for a moment before he opened his eyes and took in the sight of his friend lying on his stomach in front of him, engrossed in his was thrilled when Kurt agreed to come and study with him in his dorm that night, but he hadn't expected Kurt to actually want to study.

Blaine couldn't help notice how tight Kurt's black skinny jeans were, for a moment he wondered if Kurt had actually _painted _them on. Not that he was complaining, he certainly enjoyed the way the fabric clung to his amazing ass... Blaine's eyes shot up to Kurt's face.

_No _he thought to himself _this is you're best friend, you cannot keeping staring at his ass all the time...No matter how perfect it is. _Blaine watched Kurt wiggle his nose a little as he often did when he was trying to concentrate on something. _So cute, why does he have to be SO cute? And, awhh, is he blushing? _Blaine wondered what had made Kurt's cheeks go that pink and silently giggled to himself at the possibilities.

Despite it being silent, the movement of Blaine's body caught Kurt's attention and he dragged his eyes away from his history work again, to gaze questioningly at him.

Blaine flashed a massive goofy grin as his hazel eyes locked with Kurt's blue-green ones. Kurt loved how Blaine's eyes twinkled so much when he smiled,

"Yes?" Kurt asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Nothing" Blaine replied, his face still plastered with his gorgeous smile.

"You were laughing at me" Kurt simply stated

Blaine's mouth dropped open in mock astonishment, "I was not!"

"Well you were laughing at something"

Blaine's smile returned to his face, "Did you know you were blushing?" he asked teasingly.

"I... Uhh... I was..." Kurt stumbled over his words "H-hot, It's hot in here" he managed to say

Blaine raised a knowing eyebrow, but thought it was best to probably just drop the subject, even if he did find it adorable making Kurt squirm.

"You know, when I invited you over I thought we could watch a movie or something, not actually do homework. It's Friday night, I've had enough of working during the week, Can't we take a break" Blaine pouted and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You invited me over to study Blaine, It's what I HAVE been doing. You however, I've been here for nearly an hour now and you haven't even touched a book once, so what exactly are you taking a break from?"

"Watching _you_ study?" Kurt opened his mouth to reply but Blaine cut him off, "Wouldn't you much rather come snuggle next to me and watch _Moulin Rouge, _rather than read about..." Blaine leaned forward and grabbed the book out of Kurt's grasp, "...The French Revolution?"

Kurt faked a put upon sigh and agreed to stop studying for the evening. Blaine dug out his laptop and slid in the DVD, while Kurt packed up his books and went to fetch two cans of diet coke from the small fridge Blaine had by his desk. He passed one to Blaine and placed the other on the bedside table.

"Lights on or off?", Kurt asked, knowing full well Blaine liked the room dark while watching movies, but it was always polite to ask

"Off" Blaine answered right away "More fun with the lights off" He teased and winked. Kurt shook his head despairingly, because as much as it sounded like Blaine being suggestive, he knew fully well Blaine was referring to the incident when they had just finished watching Saw and Blaine thought it would be hilarious to wait until Kurt went to the bathroom, turn off the laptop so the room was pitch black and jump out at Kurt when he returned, tackling him onto the bed. Blaine still found it funny to think of how loudly Kurt screamed.

Kurt could hear Blaine giggle behind him as he went to turn off the lights.

"It was not funny" He said indignantly and he flicked the switch down. He turned back around to see Blaine sitting against the headrest on one side of the bed, the laptop on his chest, lighting up his face.

He was smiling another goofy smile again, and Kurt couldn't help but smile back at him.

He looked so gorgeous, the ghostly light playing against his features, his eye sparkled more than ever. Kurt's attention was caught by Blaine's slightly unshaven jaw line.

_Damn it _Kurt thought to himself _How am I going to manage to go another movie cuddled up close to him without kissing that perfect face? _Kurt shook himself out of his reverie and made his way to the bed to join Blaine.

"I'll get you back for that you know" Kurt said sitting down next to Blaine, not letting Blaine's dazzling looks deter him from the original conversation.

He made sure he left a gap between them, not knowing how he'd cope if he had to be too close to the other boy for so long in the dark. However it was all in vain as Blaine shuffled right up next to Kurt and leaned in to whisper in his ear,

"Oh yeah, how do you plan on doing that then?" His voice significantly lower than normal. Kurt just stared, speechless, and he could feel himself starting to blush.

Blaine smiled, satisfied with the reaction he got, and turned to the laptop and clicked play.

Both boys watched the first hour of the movie intently, singing along to the songs and Kurt commenting on various outfits some of the characters were wearing.

However, after a while, Kurt began to feel his eyelids getting heavier and heavier. Something about the low lighting, the smell of Blaine and the warmth he could feel radiating off the boy beside him made him so comfortable and relaxed, he began to drift off into a deep sleep.

Blaine felt Kurt's head slowly lower itself onto his shoulder. He turned to look at the younger boy to find his eyes gently closed and a slight smile on his face. Blaine knew instantly he was asleep and turned back to watch the end of the film.

Less than a minute later however, his eyes wandered away from the screen to look at Kurt again. He never could get over how beautiful he looked, especially when he was sleeping. It wasn't unusual for Kurt to fall asleep on Blaine while watching a movie, and it wasn't unusual for Blaine to find himself watching him.

He loved how pale his porcelain skin was, and how when he was dreaming, his eyelashes would gently flutter against his cheeks. He loved how his soft brown hair would fall across his face a little. And he particularly loved his cute little nose and how it even wiggled sometimes in his sleep.

Blaine couldn't resist the urge, and he leaned down and gently kissed Kurt on the tip of his nose. Kurt stirred beside him and Blaine sat slowly upright, scared of waking Kurt up. He didn't however, he just snuggle further into Blaine's neck and sighed contentedly. Blaine turned back to face Kurt and slowly rested his nose in Kurt's hair and breathed in. He smelt like a mix of Vanilla and Coconut, and Blaine couldn't pull himself away.

He closed the laptop and slid it onto the floor, trying to remain as close to Kurt as he could. Once the laptop was safety tucked away, Blaine cuddled closer to Kurt and placed a hand on the small of his back, buried his face into Kurt's hair again and closed his eyes. He fell asleep feeling happier than he thought he had ever felt.

Kurt had to know, Blaine had to tell him, he had to tell him exactly how he felt about him.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt awoke from a very contented sleep and blinked rapidly, trying to bring the surrounding room into focus. It was still fairly dark, with only a dim light seeping in through a gap in the curtains. He concluded that is must only be about 6.00am. He went to stretch, and then tensed as he felt what was lying next to him.

Visions of the previous night flashed before his eyes. He smiled at first, at the feeling of Blaine's arm wrapped tightly around his waist, and the warm tickling of his best friend's breath on the back of his neck as he nuzzled into Kurt. Then he began to realise how awkward this would be when Blaine woke up. Sure Kurt had fallen asleep next to Blaine while watching a film before, but he'd normally be woken up again when the credits started rolling to be sent to his own room.

_Maybe if I just get up slowly and sneak out, we could pretend it never happened, it might be less weird that way if Blaine woke up alone, _Kurt thought to himself_. _

At that, Kurt lightly grasped the wrist of Blaine's arm that was holding onto him, he then tensed as he felt a prominent hardness pushing up against the small of his back. Kurt had no idea how to react to this, all the blood that was once in his head was now taking up residence in between his legs. This was like a wet dream come true for Kurt. Being in bed with an aroused Blaine.

_Why is Blaine hard? W-why? What do I do? Do I ignore it? Or should I... _Kurt felt Blaine's hips push forward and thrust into him. He heard Blaine moan softly behind him. Kurt's eye's widened with a mix of shock and pleasure and without thinking he turned his whole body to face the boy who was still quietly groaning. Kurt noticed that, yes, Blaine was still asleep still, and therefore, has no idea what he was doing.

Blaine thrust forward again, and in the new position, rubbed again Kurt's throbbing erection. Both Kurt and Blaine moaned this time. Blaine's face was contorted with pleasure and his breaths were quick and shallow.

"Yes, Fuck... God! Yes! There..." Blaine whined and thrust again into Kurt's own hardness. This time though, he didn't stop. He just kept thrusting, hard and fast.

The friction on his cock, the sounds Blaine was making, the smell of him and the look on his perfect face was all becoming too much Kurt could feel himself getting close, he could feel the coiling in the pit of his stomach.

Then the reality of the situation dawned on him. He couldn't do this, he grabbed Blaine's arm and flung it away from him. Blaine awoke with a start as Kurt jumped out of bed and sprinted into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. Blaine was sat up and watching Kurt make his escape in a confused, half asleep, lust filled state.

He stared down at the tenting in his sweat pants; he could feel pre cum leaking from the end of his painfully hard cock. He looked back at the door of the bathroom. The dream he had been having flooded back into his memory and the and he realization what must have just happened. He fought back the urge to run to the bathroom door and beg for Kurt's forgiveness.

Instead he lied back down and curled up into a ball, praying for his arousal to die down.

In the bathroom, Kurt was pacing back and fourth. He had no idea what to do. All he could think about was Blaine's face, the way his mouth was slightly open as he panted, the small bead of sweat that ran down from his hair line. The moans he was making.

Kurt looked down at his leaking erection. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to speak to Blaine about what happened, but he couldn't do it with his cock in this state. He leaned across to the shower and turned it on full heat.

He stripped of all his clothes and stepped into the warm spray of water. He slowly ran his hand down his lightly muscled torso, and ran a finger along his shaft; he shivered and let his head fall back in pleasure. He closed his eyes and imagined Blaine, thrusting into him, moaning deeply.

He wrapped his hand fully round his painful dick and slowly began to stroke himself, picturing Blaine's hand repeating the actions on him. He bit his lip to suppress a groan.

He sped up, feeling the heat coiling deep in his stomach, he was so close. The image of Blaine's lust filled face graced Kurt's mind, he ran his thumb along the slit of his end and felt the pleasure surge through his body. He fisted hard around him self and rubbed three more times before his orgasm hit him hard, he felt his body tense and the warm come spill onto his hand,

"Blaine!" Kurt moaned quietly, still aware of Blaine's presence next door.

As he came down from his high, he felt his legs slowly give way beneath him. He sat on the shower floor for a moment, regaining his strength and catching his breath.

After a few minutes he decided to make the best of the time he had in the bathroom and reached for Blaine's shower gel.

Kurt stepped out of the shower ten minutes later, dried himself up and stepped back into the clothes he was originally wearing, hating the fact he didn't have clean clothes to put on.

He looked in the mirror and prepared himself for the imminent awkward conversation he was about to have. He took a deep breath, turned around and walked out of the bathroom.

Blaine sat bolt upright at the noise of Kurt re-entering the room. He looked at Kurt, dripping wet, hating himself for the slight reappearance of his previous hardness.

Blaine's eyes met with Kurt's and they both stared for a moment, neither wanting to be the one who spoke first. Kurt swallowed his fear; he wasn't in the wrong, why should he be nervous? But he was, he was practically shaking. He took another deep breath, and folded his arms over his chest as he spoke,

"I think we need to talk, Don't you?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Kurt, I-I'm so sorry" Blaine rushed to say, at a loss at what else he could do in this situation other than beg for forgiveness.

Kurt said nothing, he just stared at Blaine, not knowing whether he wanted to just accept his apology and move on like nothing happened, or make Blaine explain himself. He understood that Blaine was asleep, didn't know what he was doing, obviously just enjoying a nice dream.

But a part of him was actually angry at Blaine, for making the whole experience of staying in his bed more awkward than it already was. He also felt something else, something in the pit of his stomach making him feel quite sick. _Who was Blaine dreaming about?_ Kurt couldn't deny he was a little bit jealous of whoever it was that caused Blaine to get so...

"Kurt please, Say something" Blaine's voice shook Kurt out of his thoughts. "I-I-I was just..."

"Nice dream?" Kurt said a lot harsher than he meant to, still staring straight at Blaine, arms folded. He knew he was over reacting, it's not as if he hadn't woken up to find himself right on the edge and thrusting into the mattress, sometimes even touching himself, after dreams of Blaine. _But this is different._ _Blaine was..._

"Kurt, I'm sorry, I..." Kurt could see Blaine was on the verge of tears, obviously not wanting to lose his best friend over what just happened. Kurt hated seeing him look so hurt; he hadn't seen him that crushed since Jeremiah turned him down.

Kurt softened his gaze slightly, walked towards Blaine and sat down opposite him on the end of the bed. He sighed, looked down at his feet and began playing with the end of his socks, still not knowing how to respond to what Blaine had said.

They both sat in silence for a few minutes, Kurt deciding that he would just wait for Blaine to say something that he actually knew how to respond to.

"I couldn't help it..." Blaine began, Kurt remained looking at his feet, not wanting to see Blaine so hurt again "...I just, I fell asleep... Smelling you all around me and I-I-I guess it just made me dream of you too..."

Kurt's head shot up at this, eye's wide with shock,

"Y-you were dreaming about me?" Kurt couldn't believe what he had just heard. Blaine looked confused for a moment, and then realized,

"You didn't know it was about you?"

Kurt just stared at him, lost for words. _ME, Blaine Anderson, the most perfect human being on the planet was having a sex dream about... me... me. _Blaine flushed crimson and looked down, him too finding his socks strangely interesting.

_Oh well _Blaine thought to himself after a moment. _I've already screwed up our friendship, I might as well just go for it..._

"I always dream about you Kurt"

Kurt just sat there, not quite able to take in what he was hearing. Blaine still refused to make eye contact with Kurt as he continued,

"I mean, they aren't always sex dreams... well, they are sometimes... but, um... sometimes, they're just about you...a-and me... together..." at this point Blaine looked up at Kurt and immediately wished he didn't. Kurt looked so confused; eyebrows furrowed, his mouth slightly open. Blaine began to speak again, not looking away from Kurt, no matter how much he wanted to,

"You mean so much to me Kurt, when I first met you...you were just so different from everyone else, so special, and, for the record, I've always hated myself for telling you to not try as hard and to fit in more after your audition for sectionals. You should never, ever, ever try and fit in Kurt, you were born to stand out... and, I used to lie to myself, all the time, saying that...that, it was just that I cared so much about you, just that I had never had such a close friend before, but... after a while I just accepted it..."

Blaine looked away, far too scared and embarrassed to carry on looking at him, he took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves and find the courage to say the words he'd been fighting back for weeks, "I accepted... that...that I'm madly in love with you"

Kurt's breath hitched in his chest and he was sure his heart had stopped beating, or had just exploded. Blaine Anderson was in love with him!

"I'm in love with you too"

Blaine looked up at these words, and saw that Kurt had tears in the corners of his eyes, but was smiling his cute little smile. Blaine too felt a massive grin spring to his face as he began to move down the bed towards Kurt. He took his hand and pulled him in closer.

When both boys were only an inch apart, Blaine placed his hand on the back of Kurt's neck and began to close the gap between them, Kurt's eyes flickered shut and he could feel Blaine's hot breath on his face, he concluded it smelt of coffee and cinnamon...

Just as his lips were about to meet Blaine's, he tensed, his eye's shot open and he pulled back.

"No!..." Kurt said simply, Blaine blinked at the boy in front of him, dumfounded. "I-I can't, I can't do this."

He quickly got up off the bed, grabbed his bag, pulled in onto his shoulder and dashed for the door. Blaine just sat there helplessly, about to reach out and grab Kurt and keep him from leaving, but before he could, Kurt opened the door then stopped. Blaine just stared, fighting back tears once again and hoping he had changed his mind.

He hadn't, "I'm sorry" Kurt said quietly, before exiting the room and letting the door click shut behind him.

Blaine stood up, intent on following Kurt, begging him to explain what's wrong. He walked to the door and grabbed the handle. He too, stopped. _What good would that do? Pressuring him, begging. You'll just scare him off more. _Blaine thought to himself. He turned around and threw himself onto his bed, clutching the pillow to his chest, he inhaled. It smelt of vanilla and coconut. _Kurt. _The tears Blaine had been fighting all morning spilled out of his eyes as he nestled further into his pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Grrr, Had to delete this chapter then re-upload it after changing mistakes, I really need to start proof reading! Sorry for all the mistakes in the previous chapters and thanks for dealing with them :L Also, thanks for the reviews everyone, I enjoy part four :)**

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, things didn't get any better. Blaine spent all the time he wasn't in class, alone in his dorm room, crying, curled up on his bed and endlessly thinking about Kurt.<p>

_Kurt said he was in love with me, so why couldn't he just kiss me? Why doesn't he want to be with me? Maybe he likes someone else too, and wants to see if it would work with them? Maybe he's scared it would be awkward between us because we were best friends. Maybe he wants a boyfriend who's taller than him. _Blaine groaned_. _

He knew he was being silly, but he was desperate to come up with a viable reason as to why Kurt turned him down.

Of course Kurt turned him down, he thought to himself. _Kurt's so perfect, and beautiful, and talented, and clever, and I'm just... me. Kurt could do so much better. That's why he turned me down. _

The tears that Blaine had become accustomed to began to run down his cheeks yet again as he thought about how perfect Kurt was. This wasn't like Blaine to let his emotions get the better of him, but with Kurt it was different, he just couldn't help it.

There was a knock at Blaine's door.

"Leave me alone" he shouted at the visitor, not knowing or caring who it was. It was the answer all visitors who tried to disturb Blaine's moping had received that week. The idea of telling people what was wrong, reliving the look of guilt and fear on Kurt's face as he ran away from him was too much for Blaine to handle right now. And the worse alternative, sit there with a fake smile as he told people, "_I'm fine, just tired, to much work you know" fake laugh "so how have you been?" _

Blaine wasn't in the mood to act happy for anyone, even in classes he just sat there, alone, isolating himself from everyone and only ever half listening to his professors talk.

When Blaine heard the footsteps travelling away from his door, he closed his eyes, rolled over, and fell into a light and unhappy sleep. He'd been napping a lot recently, not managing to stay asleep for more than an hour or so at a time, before dreams of Kurt caused him to wake up, feeling sick and heartbroken all over again.

Something had to be done.

* * *

><p>"He told me to leave him alone" David said as he entered the dorm room he shared with Wes, who shook his head despairingly at Blaine's inevitable response.<p>

"That's what he says to me when I go to see him. Did you try and go in anyway?" David shook his head. "Good, Don't. I tried yesterday and got an empty can of diet coke thrown at my head" Wes turned back to some homework he was doing, "He'll have to come out of there sometime, no matter what his problem is, he can't stay in there forever" Wes said sighing, "Speaking of which, what's even up with him? I've never seen him this low before"

"Me neither" David replied, deep in thought, "And I don't know, but I have a feeling he's not going to be telling either of us anything anytime soon"

"What about Kurt?" Wes said, giving up on the calculus question he was attempting and closing his book, "Do you think he'd know anything about it? Or if not, maybe _he _could go and investigate"

"I don't think that's an option" David interjected, "Haven't you noticed? Kurt's been just as depressed this past week, I have a feeling that something's happened between them two, an argument maybe. I think you can safety bet it's something to do with Kurt why Blaine is so upset"

"Come to think of it, I did sort of notice Kurt looked a little... off, in Warbler's rehearsal yesterday"

"At least he's turning up to rehearsals, I swear to god if Blaine uses the excuse that he's got a headache one more time..."

"It can't just be an argument though, they've argued before, remember when Blaine got drunk made out with Rachel and told Kurt he thought he was bi?" David nodded remembering only too well Kurt barging into their dorm room complaining about Blaine sneaking back into Narnia "Neither of them were _this_ torn up about it"

"And the time Blaine tried to help Kurt be sexy and went to Kurt's dad without telling him"

Wes nodded, "I think we need to go talk to him"

"Not really an option when he pelts garbage at you if you step into the room. I'm not risking injury to my face! I'm far to pretty, you go, you're face already looks messed up" he said mockingly

Wes shot him a dirty look, thought for a second, then sighed, "Fine you big baby, _I'll _talk to Blaine. _You _can talk to Kurt..."

"Deal" David grinned

"Oh, I wouldn't look too happy about that. This is Kurt we're talking about, he's a lot more fiery than Blaine, I think you'll be the one needed protective head gear" David opened his mouth to talk, after the firm realization that, yes, Kurt is likely to be worse than Blaine... "Nope, a deal's a deal" Wes said getting up off the floor and exiting the room to go and speak to Blaine. He paused on the way out and rested a hand on David's shoulder, "Good Luck, and maybe next time you won't be so quick to insult my face"

* * *

><p>David was both relieved, and disconcerted to find that Kurt wasn't his feisty self. He seemed far too down to make any sarcastic comments to David when he sat across from him at one of the desks in the senior commons.<p>

"So, you and Blaine..." he started, Kurt noticeably flinched at the sound of Blaine's name, "spill"

Kurt shook his head, and remained silent, concentrating instead on conjugating Latin verbs.

"Kurt." David said rather sternly this time, he was not going to leave here until he found out what the situation was. The harshness in his voice seemed to catch Kurt's attention, and turned his gaze up to look straight into the dark skinned boy's eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it" He said, matching David's stubborn tone, however, with a lot more sadness. "Why don't you go speak to Blaine about it?"

"Because he refuses to talk to anyone, he's shut himself in his dorm crying" Kurt winced at the knowledge of this and turned away from the eye contact he held with David, too ashamed to face him.

"I... He..." Kurt started, struggling to explain what had happened, "We, we were..." Kurt exhaled heavily, "He invited me over to study, so, I went, and we ended up watching a film, and-and I fell asleep in his bed, and he did too. Then...then when I woke up, he was kinda, he was... well, asleep...andhavingasexdream... hardand... thrustingintome" Kurt said all the embarrassing parts in one go, he looked at David and hoped he had heard because he was not willing to repeat it, David nodded, so he carried on, "He woke up, and we talked about it, and hesaidthedreamwasaboutme" speeding up again, "He-he then said, that, that he was in love with me"

Kurt was worried now, not knowing whether he was over stepping the line and sharing too much of Blaine's personal information. David just nodded knowingly at Kurt. Well it wasn't as if Blaine hadn't been obvious about it.

"He then, he said he wanted to be with me, and leaned in to kiss me... and..." Kurt was starting to tear up, David could tell, his voice was starting to crack as he continued "S-s-so I said that I couldn't" a tear noticeably escaped Kurt's eye and he wiped at it furiously, not wanting to seem weak and pathetic about crying over this, "and I just... got up and left"

David took a moment to take all of this new information in. He knew Blaine loved Kurt, but, he was pretty sure, up until now, that Kurt felt the same way about Blaine. David didn't see any reason in keeping this information to himself so he decided to ask Kurt,

"But why? Everyone, all the Warblers, in fact, most of Dalton thought that you were smitten with our Blainey, "Why turn him down?" David knew instantly this was the wrong thing to say. He saw Kurt tense suddenly and heard his breathing get more erratic, tears once again beginning to stream down his flushed cheeks.

"I love him so much" Kurt said it a barely audible whisper, but not quiet enough for David to miss.

"Then why say no to him?"

Kurt sobbed at the question, "I can't I- I just can't" He got up and collected his books, "I'm going home, I'll see you Monday" Kurt said quickly before practically running out the room.

David grabbed his phone out of his pocket and jabbed a out a quick text to Wes, hoping he wasn't too injured at the hands of Blaine to read it.

* * *

><p>Wes tentatively knocked on Blaine's door, and stood waiting for the routine response from his friend.<p>

"Leave me alone"

His voice was muffled and it cracked halfway through. Wes could tell he was in pretty bad shape. He slowly turned the door handle and entered the room, holding his arms slightly over his face, ready to defend and block himself against any flying soda cans. Once he was sure that nothing would be thrown at him, he lowered his arms and looked at Blaine. Well, what he could see of him.

Blaine was tucked deep under the comforter on his bed, with only a foot half sticking out the end of it. Wes noted that Blaine was still wearing shoes, meaning he obviously came straight in from class and threw himself onto the bed without even removing his footwear. Wes walked over to him and sat cautiously on the edge of the bed.

"I said leave me alone" Blaine moaned out brokenly, but he and Wes both knew that deep down he wanted someone there.

"Blaine" Wes said softly, "Just tell me what happened"

He waited patiently but there was no answer, "It's Kurt right?" Blaine sobbed in response.

Wes lent forward and gently pulled the bed linen slowly away from Blaine. He looked terrible. His hair was sticking up in all directions, his face was red and tear stained, and he had large dark circles under his eyes.

"He turned me down" Blaine choked out, "I told him I was in love with him, and he turned me down"

Wes' heart broke seeing one of his best friends like this. There was so much pain in Blaine's voice he didn't know what he could say to make it better.

"Did...did he say why?" Wes asked, as kindly as he could.

Blaine shook his head rapidly, and broke down crying again. "He said he loved me too, I leaned in to kiss him, he stopped me, he said he couldn't and he... he...ran away" Blaine ended lamely. He wiped his eyes and sat up, desperate for someone else's opinion on the questions he'd been asking himself non stop since it happened. "Why do you think he can't?"

Wes felt so guilty, he had no clue what to say. He couldn't think of a single reason why Kurt would shoot down Blaine's advances if he had admitted to loving Blaine back.

When Blaine accepted he wasn't going to get an answer to that, he asked the next best thing,

"What should I do?"

This Wes did know, "You need to go talk to him about this" Blaine shook his head frantically, not wanting to see Kurt again for a very long time, he wasn't sure if he could deal with it, "Blaine, this isn't like you, none of us have ever seen you behave like this. You and Kurt were best friends; you could talk to each other about everything. Why should this be any different?" Wes paused, "Kurt is the only one who can tell you why he doesn't want to be with you. Moping around in here isn't going to help"

Silence reined the room for a few minutes and Blaine considered what Wes had suggested to him.

"You're right" he concluded, "I'm going to have a shower then go find Kurt" _I have to know, no matter how much it hurts, I need some sort of closure I guess._

Wes' cell phone vibrated in the pocket of his gray pants. He pulled it out and saw the name "David" lit up across the screen. He read the text quickly,

"You're gunna have to wait til Monday" Wes said, looking up at Blaine who was digging in his wardrobe for some clean clothes and a towel. He raised an eyebrow at Wes questioningly, "He's already left to go home for the weekend"

Blaine shook his head again, "No." He said with finality, "I'm not waiting that long, I need to know, now"

Blaine knew what he needed to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know this is a little out of Blaine character, he doesn't really seem to be the kinda person to turn into a such a crying wreck, but when it comes to Kurt it's different :) 3<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the great reviews guys, and sorry it's taken so long to update, I had a show with my theater group. Also, sorry that this chapter is a little short, the next one will be longer. :) Enjoy x**

* * *

><p>Kurt curled up under the sheets in his bed, glad to be home, away from Dalton, away from Blaine. The tears he had fought back the whole drive to his house threatened to make themselves known once again, this time, he didn't hold back. Kurt sobbed into his pillow.<p>

He was so tired; all he wanted to do was sleep. Fall asleep and forget about the look on Blaine's face as Kurt had pushed him away, the image of him shut in his room, crying, thinking Kurt didn't want him. _I want him so much._

He couldn't sleep though. He wouldn't allow it. The fear of what would happen when he began to doze off was too much for Kurt to deal with. He knew the nightmare was there, waiting to strike him. The nightmare he had had most nights for the past 6 months, only to be replaced on the odd occasion by beautiful, blissful dreams of Blaine. But not today, he knew what he would dream, he could feel it.

Kurt sat up and looked around his room through his blurry, tear filled eyes. They met the clock on his bedside table, _8.42pm_. He sighed, feeling hot and uncomfortable after the half an hour he had just spent huddled under covers crying. He instinctively got up and walked towards his en suite bathroom. A shower would make him feel a little better.

* * *

><p>Blaine pulled up outside Kurt's house after the 2 hour drive from Dalton. He was genuinely quite proud of himself for remembering the way, he had only been there twice before, and one time he was too drunk to remember.<p>

Blaine closed his eyes for a moment, laid back slightly in the car seat and tried to relax his nerves. He didn't know how Kurt was going to react to his visit. Kurt could slam the door in his face. He could refuse to tell Blaine why he didn't want him. He could tell Blaine he didn't want to be his friend anymore. Blaine didn't want to be rejected by Kurt again, particularly as a friend.

A part of Blaine wanted to start up the car again, turn around and drive away. Go and hide back in his dorm again, try and forget the world.

But he couldn't. He had to understand why Kurt said loved him if he didn't want him.

After a few minutes of just sitting in his car, Blaine looked at his watch, 8.46pm. He had to go now, before it got too late and he'd feel too rude to interrupt the Hummel-Hudson household. He climbed out of his seat and walked up the drive to the large red door. He knocked a few times, and took a step back, awkwardly waiting.

A few moments later, the door swung open to reveal Carole, who smiled as she saw who it was,

"Blaine, sweetheart, what are you doing here?"

"I've...um, come to see Kurt, if that's alright" Blaine smiled at the woman in front of him. He instantly felt comfortable around whenever he was around Carole, she was always so welcoming.

"Of course it's alright honey, come in." Blaine stepped into the warmly lit hallway and heard the door shut behind him, "Go on up" the woman motioned to the staircase, "He's in his room"

Blaine nodded his thanks and slowly began ascending the stairs to the second floor. His heart rate began increasing rapidly, and butterflies began fluttering around in the pit of his stomach.

He reached Kurt's door and took a deep breath. He knocked three times, and waited. No reply. He knocked again, a little harder, but there was still no response.

Blaine took hold of the cold metal handle and turned it slowly, opening the door. He peeked around the edge,

"Kurt?"

But the room was empty. Blaine's eye brows furrowed slightly, _Carole did say he was in here, right? _

Then he heard it, Kurt's beautiful voice, and the sound of running water. Blaine's heart broke at the countertenor's perfect singing. He walked closer to the bathroom door, and took a seat on the edge of Kurt's bed. As painful as it was to hear Kurt sing, the sound was too mesmerising to ignore.

_If I could say what I want to say__  
><em>_I'd say what about you__  
><em>_Be with you every night__  
><em>_Am I squeezing you too tight__  
><em>_If I could say what I want to see__  
><em>_I want to see you go down__  
><em>_On one knee__  
><em>_Marry me today__  
><em>_Yes, I'm wishing my life away__  
><em>_With these things I'll never say_

Blaine picked up Kurt's pillow and buried his head into it, holding it close,

_It don't do me any good__  
><em>_It's just a waste of time__  
><em>_What use is it to you__  
><em>_What's on my mind__  
><em>_If ain't coming out__  
><em>_We're not going anywhere__  
><em>_So why can't I just tell you that I care_

He tried to fight away tears, the sweet smell of Kurt from his pillow filling his nose, and the lyrics breaking his heart even more. He needed Kurt so much,

_What's wrong with my tongue__  
><em>_These words keep slipping away__  
><em>_I stutter, I stumble off__  
><em>_Like I've got nothing to say__  
><em>

_If I could say what I want to say__  
><em>_I'd say what about you__  
><em>_Be with you every night__  
><em>_Am I squeezing you too tight__  
><em>_If I could say what I want to see__  
><em>_I want to see you go down__  
><em>_On one knee__  
><em>_Marry me today__  
><em>_Yes, I'm wishing my life away__  
><em>_With these things I'll never say__  
><em>

Blaine heard the shower switch off. He quickly put down Kurt's pillow and wiped his eyes furiously. Not wanting him to know he'd been crying about his choice of shower song.

The bathroom door swung open to reveal Kurt, dripping wet, wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist.

Kurt's eyes widened with shock,

"Blaine, what the hell are you doing here!" he shouted

Normally, just the thought of Kurt wet and topless would have been enough to cause Blaine's blood to rush south. However, his mind was racing far too much to be aroused by this image in front of him. In Blaine's imagination, Kurt's torso was a little different to this,

"K-Kurt, What... What is that?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning- Scenes of Rape and abuse in this chapter. Don't hate me, Happy fluffiness coming up soon! Also, thanks for all the reviews :) Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><em>"Mercedes, when have you ever heard me turn down a day at the mall?" Kurt turned to his best friend as they walked down the hall towards his locker. It was Friday, they had just finished glee rehearsals, and they were planning their weekend.<em>

"_I'm just checking, you may have found someone more fabulous to hang out with" she replied as Kurt swung the metal door open,_

"_No one's more fabulous than you... Well, apart from me" Mercedes raised her eyebrow, "Damn it!" Kurt exclaimed, riffling through all his stuff, "I must have left my French book at rehearsals; I have that damn test on Monday"_

"_What me to come with?" Mercedes offered._

"_No, don't worry about it, I'll see you tomorrow" he said, hugging her tightly before turning on his heel back to the choir room._

"_Text me tonight or suffer the consequences" she yelled after him, before making her way out of the school._

_Kurt sighed in relief as he saw his text book lying on the floor next to the chair which he had recently occupied. He grabbed it, slid it into his bag and exited back into the empty halls._

_He had walked only a few yards before he felt something pressing over his mouth, refraining his ability to shout out in shock. He was pulled flush against someone's body and dragged backwards into what he only could assume was the men's toilets. _

_He could feel his heart beat violently in his chest as he struggled, in vain, to release himself from the vice like grip he was held in. He began kicking at the force behind him, wriggling, trying to break his arms free, which were being clamped tightly by his sides. It was no use. _

_Kurt found himself being swivelled around and slammed against the bathroom door. His eyes widened in horror as he acknowledged who it was. _

_Karofsky's cold, angry eyes bored into Kurt's as he tried to free himself yet again. Karofsky was at least twice the size of Kurt, he had no chance. _

_Ever since Karofsky had kissed him, he had kept his distance from Kurt. Kurt thought it was maybe because he was ashamed, guilty. He should have known better. His eyes still stared into Kurt's, a twisted smile on his face. Kurt was whimpering under his hand, which was still pressed against Kurt's face so hard, he found himself rasping for breath. _

_Karofsky's dark eyes twinkled menacingly as he leaned in close to Kurt's face,_

"_Now you listening to me homo, I'm going to remove my hand, you understand? But when I do, if I hear so much as a whisper from you, you're gunna regret it. See this? This is what you're gunna get"_

_Kurt's eyes widened in shock as he saw what Karofsky was now holding. He saw it glint in the harsh cold light. Silver. The blade of the knife was now being brandished close to Kurt's face. Hot tears of fear shot down his face, Karofsky laughed. Dark and humourless. _

_"You understand me you fucking fairy?" He demanded. Kurt nodded, tears still rolling down his face. Slowly, the large, rough hand was removed from Kurt's soft lips. He whimpered, quietly, he couldn't help it. He hoped it wasn't enough to get himself hurt. _

"_Good boy" Karofsky said, deep, lustful. It sickened Kurt to his stomach, "Now turn around" _

_Kurt shook his head, horrified. It was all he could do._

"_I said, turn THE FUCK around!" At this he had grabbed one of Kurt's shoulders and tugged him roughly, span him, so his stomach was pressed up against the door. _

_Karofsky stepped closer, pushing himself up against the smaller, shaking boy. _

_Kurt repressed a gag at the feel of Karofsky's hardness against the small of his back. He sobbed harder, trying not to make a sound. _

_He felt two, rough hands slowly reaching around to unbuckle Kurt's belt and undo his pants. They found their way in the waistband of his boxers; he pulled down violently and let them fall to the floor. _

_Kurt's body shook with fear. He wanted to run, but he was rooted to the spot, his body wouldn't move. Panic coursing though his veins._

_Suddenly, two fingers were shoved into Kurt's hole; it was too much for Kurt. He couldn't help it. He screamed, the searing pain shot through his body, he felt like he was being ripped apart. _

_Bad idea._

_Kurt felt a flash of pure burning agony as he felt something sharp slice across his chest. _

"_I told you, I fucking told you what would happen if you made a single fucking noise" Karofsky growled into his ear. The hot breath he felt, making him want to retch._

_He felt something hot and sticky running down his torso. He didn't look, he knew what it was. The pain was unbearable. _

_He vaguely heard a sound of a zipper, felt fingers removed, something thick and hard brutally jammed in in place. He didn't know anymore. It felt like a dream. Pain, pain and fear were all he could feel. Everything was fuzzy, darkened. Then it was black._

* * *

><p>Kurt broke down. Curling into a small ball, where he sat on the floor. Still wet, still wearing nothing but a towel. Blaine had long since flung himself to Kurt's side. Probably only moments into the story Kurt was telling.<p>

His arms were wrapped tightly around Kurt, holding him close, flush against his body. He nuzzled his nose into Kurt's soft, damp hair, breathing in the smell of Kurt's shampoo, Vanilla and Coconut. He wrapped his legs around his best friend's sobbing form, lifting him slightly onto his lap, so he was now cradling him close... Blaine began to rock him. Rubbing circles on Kurt's back. Kurt had his face pressed into the crook of the older boy's neck, he was crying into it. Blaine was muttering sweet, soothing things into his ear, shushing him, reassuring him that everything was okay.

Blaine could feel Kurt's heartbeat, erratic and hard. Still in the state of terror retelling the story had caused. His breathing too was uneven, broken by sobs, and stuttering intakes. Kurt was really hurt; Blaine was too, he didn't know what to do to make everything better.

So they sat there for what seemed like hours, just rocking, shushing and sobbing.

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't know for sure when Kurt had fallen asleep, curled up against him. About an hour back, Blaine had pushed himself back and leaned against the wall behind him, bringing Kurt with him, keeping him pulled close. Kurt had lied next to Blaine, his head resting on his chest and Blaine's arm draped over Kurt's stomach. Blaine had also pulled the comforter down off of the bed and placed it over him to keep him warm.<p>

Blaine listened to the slow and rhythmic breathing. He looked down and the precious and beautiful boy in his arms. He looked truly perfect. Blaine lifted the sheets slightly to look at Kurt's torso. He ran his finger along the purply red raised line, sighing to himself. Even his scar was beautiful to Blaine.


End file.
